The Daughter of Poseidon
by Mermaid Mania
Summary: Percy is left alone again when Tyson goes back to the sea to work with their dad. Now his cabin is empty. At least until Alexis shows up saying she's a daughter Poseidon. She seem's different to Percy like she's hiding something. Is she really who she claims to be?


**Hello for those of you that have read my other stories I know I've been MIA. I've been grounded, had school and went to visit my cousins. Sadly I left my computer at my house. I got some new ideas and I might have more chapters up soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson**

I can't believe this! Tyson just had to go back to the forges underwater. So here I am alone. The cabin seemed so empty. Well more empty than normal.

Most sixteen year old guys would be getting their driver's license. I'm alone in my cabin. Annabeth was here at camp, but I still wish there was someone else here in my cabin. It just seemed weird.

I have to go see Annabeth. She is the most amazing girlfriend ever. Just before I reached the exit a girl was in the door way. She had caramel colored hair that hung down to her mid back. She had pale blue eyes that almost seemed like ice and skin so white it could have been snow. "Hi I'm you new cabin mate." She said in her tinkling voice.

"Umm I believe you have the wrong cabin." I said. It was rare the three main gods had children with mortals. Would she really have been claimed that fast?

"Oh I thought this was the Poseidon cabin." She said. Poseidon claimed her that fast.

"No it is. Poseidon claimed you that fast?" I asked.

"Yes a couple minutes after I walked in a trident appeared over my head." She said. But instead of sounding excited her voice of bells sounded like she was near tears.

"I'm Percy. I guess I'm your half-brother." I told her.

"I'm Alexis." She said still sounding sad. She walked in and put her stuff down on a bunk.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"No!" She sighed falling on the bed. "I just found out about the whole demigod thing." She sobbed. "I always thought the guy married to my mom was my real dad. My mom never told me. I was a huge daddy's girl and now I find out he isn't even my dad! Right now I'm just mad at the whole thing." She cried. It was heart breaking. How could she have never known?

"That's awful." I said.

"I need to clear my mind. Is there anywhere I can," She started.

"Swim? Yeah the lake just out there." I finished. She laughed. It was like a million little bells.

"Thanks Percy." She said. She quickly was off.

**Alexis POV:**

I was mad at all three of my parents. My fake dad and mom knew the entire time. I shouldn't be mad at Poseidon but I couldn't help it. He had never been there. No one ever thought to tell me that my dad was a god. I was just mad.

Phoebe had it worse than me. Her father was Zeus. Cassandra's father was Hermes. Cassandra had known forever. She knew about me and Phoebe too. Phoebe and I were both about to kill her. All three of us had been best friends since kindergarten. Phoebe and I couldn't stay mad at her.

I was happy to be in the water. It instantly relived all my stress. It always had. Now I know why.

Percy seemed shocked I had been claimed so fast. I guess it was rare. I don't know.

I saw a couple faces peering in to the water. Standing on the shore was Cassandra and Phoebe. "See Cassie I told you she would be swimming." Phoebe laughed.

"So Phebe (Pronounced Feeb) how is your cabin?" I asked.

"Great I have a half- sister Thalia. How's yours Alex?" She asked.

"I've got a half-brother Percy." I said.

"Come on Phebe. Alex is still sad. We will let you go back to your swim. Dinners in an hour!" Cassie yelled running of with Phoebe. I dove back down. I only swam for what seemed like a couple more minutes. I got out, rinsed off, put on my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, and I braid my long caramel hair

"Hey Alexis." Percy said. "C'mon it's time for dinner." He said. I guess it was more than a couple minutes I spent in the water. We walked in a comfortable silence to the dinning pavilion.

**Percy POV:**

I explained to her how everything in the dinning pavilion. I showed her the food and the tables. She tensed up when we walked to the tables. "Percy I can read that. It's in some weird writing. I'm dyslexic why can I read that?" She said freaking out. I laughed.

"Alexis calm down. Your dyslexic because your brain is wired to read Greek not English. That's why you can read all the writing." I told her. She relaxed. Alexis sat down at the Poseidon table with me and we ate. I glanced over to Thalia's table and a girl was sitting with her. Without think I blurted out. "Who's sitting with Thalia?" Thank the gods only Alexis heard me.

"Phoebe." Alexis answered simply. I looked at her. "She's been my best friend since kindergarten. My other best friend, Cassandra, is a daughter of Hermes." She answered. I knew Cassandra. I had been paying her forever to sneak Coke in to camp for me.

"She's been going to camp here since she was seven. A year longer than me." I said.

"She's known that long and never told us. Well I guess it was more our parents' choice " Alexis said quietly.

"Wait she knew and never told you?" I asked. She nodded not even bothering to look up. "I'm sorry." I said.

I looked down to my plate and saw a little grasshopper. Just as I was about to smash it, Alexis's hand caught mine. She scooped up the bug and put down outside the pavilion. I laughed. She sat down but her focus was no longer on her food. She was inspecting a bottle of mascara

"What is that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Cassandra told me that if I ever was in danger twist the top offand that no matter where I lost it, it would always reappear in my pocket. She said it was called Hurricane." She said. I understood it was like Riptide. Except Hurricane wasn't as cool a name as Riptide.

"Oh I have something like that." I said pulling out Riptide. "This thing has saved my life so many times." I said.

"That is a pen." She said. "That is a freaking pen!" She said a bit louder.

"When you click it, it turns in to a sword." I said.

"Cool." She said very amused.

"Let's go make our offering." I said. I walked over and scraped what was left in to the fire. "Great God Poseidon please except my offering." I said. Alexis followed me doing the same.

She smiled as we walked back towards the fire. It was twenty feet high and golden tonight. The Apollo kids were singing. She was quietly singing along. Her voice was very pretty. Soon the campfire ended and we headed back to our cabin

I looked down at her. I noticed on her upper left ear there was a wire earring that twisted around in a spiral. "What is on your ear?" I asked almost mad. It was weird I felt so protective of her.

"Relax Percy. It's fake." She said pulling it off. She laughed her tinkling little laugh. I relaxed. Before long Thalia caught up with us.

**Alexis POV:**

"Alex wait up!" Phoebe yelled. I turned to see her, Cassie, and another girl who I assumed was Thalia running towards us.

"Hey guys this is my brother Percy. Percy this is Phoebe and Cassandra." I said.

"Hey! Nice to meet you. Hey Thalia this is my sister Alexis." Percy said. I waved. "Oh Cassandra I'll be needing some more Coke soon." Percy said handing her money.

"You got it." She said. I laughed. Cassie had always been a good thief. She already snuck some soda and candy in for Phoebe and me.

"It's getting late. We better go. Good night." I said.

Once we were back at the cabin I pretended to sleep. After I thought Percy was asleep I went to the shore. I had Coke and Airheads. I sat down and looked at the sky.

"You like it here too?" A voice said. I jumped a foot in the air spilling some Coke.

"Damn you Percy Jackson!" I whisper yelled. He laughed and sat down next to me and took a drink and a piece of candy. I glared at him. He glared back. I couldn't help it I had a giggle fit. Then he started laughing too.

**Percy POV:**

We glared at each other. It only lasted a second or two because she started giggling. Her little bell laugh was contagious. I started laughing.

"You wanna know something?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She said with a blue Airhead hanging out of her mouth. I shook my head.

"I've only got one other sibling. But it's so weird it just feels normal around you." I said.

"I know I feel kinda connected to you. I don't have this bond with my other siblings." She said. We got along and loved each other. We were family.

I gave her a side hug. She had had a hard day. Then I heard a heartbroken voice say one thing. "Percy?" I turned standing behind me was Annabeth. A heartbroken Annabeth.

**Confused? It will be cleared up next chapter so review my pretties and all shall be told. **

**Oh and I'm still deciding if I'm going to have the prophecy in this story. Let me know what you think.**

**Alexis's eye color (I hope the link works)**

** imgres?start=159&um=1&hl=en&tbo=d&rlz=1C1TSNF_enUS461US469&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=qX8qCnRia9idzM:&imgrefurl= /2012/06/03/naturally-strengthen-and-train-your-eyes/&docid=M-5CbjVizFKJsM&imgurl= /wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Blue_ &w=419&h=296&ei=oZy6ULf-L4eMyAH564GAAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=252&vpy=230&dur=1541&hovh=189&hovw=267&tx=161&ty=120&sig=110126931352425505447&page=6&tbnh=135&tbnw=190&ndsp=39&ved=1t:429,r:60,s:100,i:184**


End file.
